Zestawy
=2011= Modele * 2254 Górska Świątynia * 2258 Ninja w Zasadzce * 2259 Motocykl Czaszki * 2260 Atak Smoka Lodu * 2263 Turboniszczarka * 2504 Sala Treningowa Spinjitzu * 2505 Mroczna Forteca Garmadona * 2506 Czaszkowóz * 2507 Świątynia Ognia * 2508 Kuźnia * 2509 Obrona Smoka Ziemi * 2516 Ośrodek Treningowy Ninja * 2518 Quad Nuckala * 2519 Kręgle ze Szkieletami * 2520 Arena Ninjago * 2521 Walka Smoka Błyskawicy * 66383 Super Pack 3 w 1 * 66394 3 w 1 Super Pack Spinnery * 2111 Kai * 2112 Cole * 2113 Zane * 2114 Chopov * 2115 Bonezai * 2116 Krazi * 2170 Cole DX * 2171 Zane DX * 2172 Nya * 2173 Nuckal * 2174 Kruncha * 2175 Wyplash * 2255 Sensei Wu * 2256 Lord Garmadon * 2257 Zestaw Startowy Spinjitzu Polybagi * 20020 Mini Turbo Shredder * 30080 Ninja Glider * 30081 Skeleton Chopper * 30082 Ninja Training * 30083 Dragon Fight * 30084 Jay * 4636204 Promocyjny Ninjago Toys "R" Us Breloczki * 853097 Brelok Kai * 853098 Brelok Jay * 853099 Brelok Cole * 853100 Brelok Zane * 853101 Brelok Sensei Wu Magnesy * 853102 Zestaw Magnesów Zegarki i budziki * 5000135 Budzik Kai DX * 5000142 Zegarek Jay * 9003097 Budzik Kai * 9003127 Zegarek Chopov * 9004148 Budzik Cole DX Akcesoria * 853103 Miecz Ninjago * 853105 Miecz Ninjago * 853106 Arena Ninjago * 853107 Nunchako Ninjago * 853108 Opaska Ninjago Inne * 2856134 Świątynia Karty * 3856 Ninjago * 853111 Ekskluzywny Zestaw Broni * 853114 Etui na karty * 2855165 Specjalna Karta * 4617163 Naklejka Oczy Ninjago * 853112 Ninjago Wallet * 853299 Ninjago Trading Card Collector =2012= Modele * 9440 Świątynia Venomari * 9441 Mieczocykl Kaia * 9442 Burzowy myśliwiec Jaya * 9443 Chrzęstokopter * 9444 Szturmowiec gąsienicowy Cole'a * 9445 Zasadzka samochodowa Ogniokła * 9446 Perła przeznaczenia * 9447 Gryzowóz Lashy * 9448 Samuraj Mech * 9449 Pojazd ultradźwiękowy * 9450 Epicka walka smoków * 9455 Robot Ogniokieł * 9457 Niszcząca kula Ogniokła * 66410 Super Pack 3 w 1 * 66444 Super Pack 3 w 1 Spinnery * 9456 Wirująca walka * 9558 Zestaw szkoleniowy * 9561 Kai ZX * 9562 Lasha * 9563 Kendo Zane * 9564 Snappa * 9566 Samurai X * 9567 Fang-Suei * 9569 Spitta * 9570 NRG Jay * 9571 Fangdam * 9572 NRG Cole * 9573 Slithraa * 9574 Lloyd ZX * 9579 Zestaw startowy * 9590 NRG Zane * 9591 Zestaw bitewny Boostery * 9551 Kendo Cole * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon * 9553 Jay ZX * 9554 Zane ZX * 9555 Mezmo * 9556 Bytar * 9557 Lizaru * 5000030 Kendo Jay Polybagi * 30085 Jay * 30086 Zane * 30087 Cole * 30088 Rattla Magnesy * 853404 Ninjago Magnet Set Breloczki * 850442 Brelok Lloyd ZX * 850443 Brelok Wojownik Venomari * 853401 Brelok Kai ZX * 853402 Brelok Cole ZX * 853403 Brelok Hypnobrai Slithraa Zegarki i budziki * 5001355 Budzik Kai ZX * 9006907 Zegarek Kai ZX * 9004940 Zegarek Kendo Cole * 9004988 Zegarek Zane ZX * 5001358 Zegarek Lasha * 5001366 Budzik Lloyd ZX * 9004919 Zegarek Snappa Akcesoria * 850455 Ninjago Sheath with Snake Sword * 853405 Snake Sword * 853406 Green Bandana Inne * 4659612 Korona Spinnera * 850445 Świątynia Karty Postaci * 853409 Ninjago Spinner Storage Box * 853410 Spinjitzu Card Collection Holder * 4659640 Special Edition Card * 5000441 Ninjago Surprise Bag =2013= Modele * 70500 Ognisty robot Kaja * 70501 Pojazd wojownika * 70502 Wiertło Cole'a * 70503 Złoty smok * 70504 Garmatron * 70505 Świątynia światła Polybagi * 11903 LEGO Ninjago Brickmaster Pokonaj Złowrogie Węże Breloczki * 850622 Brelok Złoty Ninja Akcesoria * 850628 Samurajski Miecz i Futerał Inne * 850632 Samurai Accessory Set =2014= Modele * 70720 Myśliwski poduszkowiec * 70721 Pojazd bojowy Kaia * 70722 Atak OverBorga * 70723 Piorunowy pojazd * 70724 Ninjakopter * 70725 Smok nindroid * 70726 Destruktor * 70727 Ninjaścigacz X-1 * 70728 Bitwa o Ninjago Polybagi * 5002144 Dareth vs. Nindroid Zegarki i budziki * 5004118 Budzik Techno Kai * 5004127 Zegarek Techno Kai * 5004129 Budzik Techno Zane * 5004131 Zegarek Techno Zane =2015= Modele * 70745 Niszczyciel Anacondrai * 70746 Atak śmigłowca Condrai * 70747 Kruszarka skał * 70748 Tytanowy smok * 70749 Wężowe wrota * 70750 Ninja DB X * 70752 Pułapka w dżungli * 70753 Pojedynek na moście * 70754 ElectroMech * 70755 Ścigacz * 70756 Starcie w dojo * 70730 Pojazd łańcuchowy * 70731 Łazik 1 Jaya * 70732 Miasto Stiix * 70733 Motocykl Cole'a * 70734 Smok mistrza Wu * 70735 Ronin R.E.X. * 70736 Atak smoka Moro * 70737 Starcie tytanów Mech * 70738 Ostatni lot Perły Przeznaczenia * 70751 Świątynia Airjitzu Airjitzu * 70739 Latająca kapsuła Kai'a * 70740 Latająca kapsuła Jay'a * 70741 Latająca kapsuła Cole'a * 70742 Latająca kapsuła Zane'a * 70743 Latająca kapsuła Morro * 70744 Latająca kapsuła Wraytha Polybagi * 11909 Build your own Adventure parts * 30291 Anacondrai Battle Mech * 30292 Jay Nano Mech * 30293 Kai Drifter * 30294 The Cowler Dragon * 5002920 Ninjago Accessory Pack * 5002922 Ninjago Role Play Prezenty z magazynu * 891501 Kai * 891502 Krait * 891503 Cole * 891504 Zbrojownia * 891505 Jay * 891506 Ming * 891507 Zane * 891508 Kryjówka Anakondowców Breloczki * 851351 Brelok do kluczy z Ninja Kaiem * 851352 Brelok do kluczy z Tytanowym Zane'em * 851353 Brelok do kluczy z Anakondowcem Kapau * 5004750 Kai Key Light * 5004796 Jay Key Light Zegarki i budziki * 5004534 Jungle Cole Minifigure Alarm Clock * 5004535 Jungle Kai Minifigure Alarm Clock Akcesoria * 851335 Miecz ninja * 851336 Sztylet ninja * 851338 Pas ninja z gwiazdą * 851339 Bandana Ninja * 851343 Drinking Bottle * 851344 Szklanka * 851345 Plansza LEGO NINJAGO * 851348 Naklejki LEGO NINJAGO * 853447 Miecz ninja z pochwą Inne * 851342 Ninja Army Building Set * 5002919 Scenery and dagger trap * 5003085 Minifigure pack =2016= Modele * 70599 Smok Cole'a * 70600 Pościg na motocyklu * 70601 Podniebny rekin * 70602 Smok Jaya * 70603 Piracki sterowiec * 70604 Wyspa Tygrysiej Wdowy * 70605 Twierdza Nieszczęścia * 70588 Samochód tytanowego ninja * 70589 Pogromca skał * 70590 Plac bitewny airjitzu * 70591 Ucieczka z więzienia Kryptarium * 70592 Mech Ronina * 70593 Zielony smok NRG * 70594 Bitwa o latarnię * 70595 Niewykrywalny pojazd ninja * 70596 Akcja w jaskini Samuraja X Juniors * 10722 Starcie z wężem * 10725 Zaginiona świątynia Polybagi * 30421 Skybound Plane * 30422 Kai's Mini Dragon * 5004391 Sky Pirates Battle * 30423 Anchor-Jet * 30424 Wu-Cru Training Dojo Prezenty z magazynu * 891609 Kai * 891610 Clouse * 891611 Cole * 891612 Sqiffy * 891613 Smok Kaia * 891614 Cyren * 891615 Jay * 891616 Bucko * 891617 Zane * 891618 Ronin * 891619 Piracki myśliwiec * 891620 Nya Breloczki * 851354 Breloczek z Wraythem * 853534 Breloczek podniebnego Jay'a z LEGO NINJAGO * 853538 Breloczek podniebnego Cole'a z LEGO NINJAGO Zegarki i budziki * 5005117 Jay Minifigure Alarm Clock * 5005118 Lloyd Minifigure Alarm Clock Akcesoria * 853529 Modyfikowalny miecz LEGO NINJAGO * 853530 Tarcza podniebnych piratów LEGO NINJAGO * 853532 NINJAGO Armor * 853533 Bandana LEGO NINJAGO * 853543 Zestaw imprezowy Ninjago * 5005042 NINJAGO Luggage Tag Inne * 853544 Ninjago Accessory Set * 5004393 Cole =2017= Modele * 70621 Atak Cynobru * 70622 Pustynna Błyskawica * 70623 Cień przeznaczenia * 70624 Cynobrowy Najeźdźca * 70625 Samuraj VXL * 70626 Świt Żelaznego Fatum * 70627 Kuźnia Smoka LEGO Ninjago: Film * 70606 Szkolenie Spinjitzu * 70607 Pościg w Ninjago City * 70608 Upadek Mistrza * 70609 Bombowiec Manta Ray * 70610 Latająca meduza * 70611 Nartnik * 70612 Mechaniczny smok zielonego ninja * 70613 Mechaniczny człowiek Garma * 70614 Odrzutowiec Błyskawica * 70615 Ognisty robot * 70616 Lodowy pojazd pancerny * 70617 Świątynia broni ostatecznej * 70618 Perła Przeznaczenia * 70620 Miasto Ninjago * 70629 Atak Piranii * 70631 Wulkaniczna kryjówka Garmadona * 70632 Mech wstrząsu * 70656 Garmadon, Garmadon, GARMADON! Spinjitzu LEGO Ninjago: Film * 70628 Lloyd — mistrz Spinjitzu Juniors LEGO Ninjago: Film * 10739 Atak rekinów BrickHeadz LEGO Ninjago: Film * 41487 Lloyd * 41488 Mistrz Wu Polybagi * 30425 Cru Master's Training Grounds * 30426 Stealthy Swamp Airboat LEGO Ninjago: Film * 30379 Quake Mech * 30427 Ice Tank * 30428 Green Ninja Mech Dragon * 30608 Kendo Lloyd * 30609 Lloyd * 5004394 Movie Maker * 5004916 Kapsuła dojo Kaia Prezenty z magazynu * 891721 Jay * 891722 Cole * 891723 Kai * 891724 Zane * 891725 Lloyd * 891726 Wojownik Cynobru * 891727 Cole * 891728 Kamienny szermierz * 891729 Kai * 891730 Nindroid * 891731 Zane * 891732 Chen LEGO Ninjago: Film * 471701 Lloyd Breloczki * 853690 Brelok Kai LEGO Ninjago: Film * 853694 Breloczek do kluczy z Kaiem 2017 * 853695 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — breloczek do kluczy z Zane’em * 853696 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — breloczek do kluczy z Jayem * 853697 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — breloczek do kluczy z Cole’em * 853698 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — breloczek do kluczy z Lloydem * 853699 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — breloczek do kluczy z Nyą * 5004915 Master Wu Key Chain * 5005388 Nya Key Light * 5005392 Kai Key Light * 5005394 Jay Key Light Zegarki i budziki * 5005119 Jay Kids Buildable Watch * 5005120 Lloyd Kids Buildable Watch * 5005122 Kai Kids Buildable Watch LEGO Ninjago: Film * 5005367 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — Budzik z minifigurką Kaia * 5005368 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — Budzik z minifigurką Lloyda * 5005369 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — Zegarek z minifigurką Kaia i bransoletą * 5005370 LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE — Zegarek z minifigurką Lloyda i bransoletą Akcesoria * 853688 Pazur z ostrzem czasu * 853689 Cynobrowy miecz LEGO Ninjago: Film * 853700 Nunczako NINJAGO MOVIE * 853701 Miecz i pochwa NINJAGO MOVIE * 5005413 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE Bow Arrow * 5005414 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE Hammer * 5005415 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE Spear * 5005416 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE Nunchucks * 5005417 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE Katana * 5005424 THE LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE Sword Inne * 853687 Zestaw akcesoriów * 853691 Pluszowa minifigurka Kaia * 853692 Pluszowa minifigurka Nyi * 5004938 NINJAGO Minifigure Collection LEGO Ninjago: Film * 853702 Zestaw do kręcenia filmów NINJAGO * 5005410 Zestaw fantastycznych robotów * 5005411 Wojowniczy zestaw Jaya * 5005412 Wojowniczy zestaw Nyi * 5005431 LEGO NINJAGO City Poster =2018= Modele * 70638 Katana V11 * 70639 Wyścig uliczny Wężowego Jaguara * 70640 Kwatera główna S.O.G. * 70641 Nocna Zjawa ninja * 70642 Killow kontra Samuraj X * 70643 Świątynia Wskrzeszenia * 70650 Skrzydło przeznaczenia * 70651 Starcie w sali tronowej * 70652 Zwiastun burzy * 70653 Firstbourne * 70654 Dieselnauta * 70655 Smocza jama * 70658 Tytan Oni LEGO Ninjago: Film * 70657 Doki w Mieście NINJAGO Spinjitzu * 70633 Kai — mistrz Spinjitzu * 70634 Nya — mistrzyni Spinjitzu * 70635 Jay — mistrz Spinjitzu * 70636 Zane — mistrz Spinjitzu * 70637 Cole — mistrz Spinjitzu Smoczy Misztrzowie * 70644 Złoty smoczy mistrz * 70645 Cole — smoczy mistrz * 70646 Jay — smoczy mistrz * 70647 Kai — smoczy mistrz * 70648 Zane — smoczy mistrz Juniors * 10755 Wodny pościg Zane'a Polybagi * 30530 WU-CRU Target Training * 30531 Sons of Garmadon * 30532 Turbo * 30547 Dragon Hunter * 40315 Ninjago board game * 853758 Trening kendo Jaya — kapsuła * 853759 Trening kendo Cole'a — kapsuła * 5005230 Trening kendo Zane'a * 5005231 Training Kit Prezenty z magazynu * 891833 Jay * 891834 Spinjitzu Lloyd * 891835 Sawyer * 891836 Scooter * 891837 Nya * 891838 Buffer * 891839 Cole * 891840 Jet Jack * 891841 Talon * 891842 Kai * 891843 Samurai X * 891844 Nitro Breloczki LEGO Ninjago: Film * 853756 Breloczek z Misako * 853757 Breloczek z Garmadonem Akcesoria * 853760 Rampa do sztuczek Spinjitzu LEGO Ninjago: Film * 853747 Maska Nyi * 853748 Włócznia Nyi * 853749 Katany z pochwą Kaia * 853751 Maska Lloyda * 853753 Pazur z szurikenami * 853762 NINJAGO MOVIE Tumbler * 853763 Bidon NINJAGO MOVIE * 853764 Pluszowa minifigurka Lloyda * 853765 Pluszowa minifigurka Mistrza Wu * 5005406 Ninjago Movie Play & Display Case Inne * 5005257 LEGO Ninjago Minifigures * 5005552 Ninjago - Pakiet wielkanocny * 5005752 Pakiet LEGO® NINJAGO® Dieselnauci i smoki =2019= Modele * 70665 Mech - samuraj * 70666 Złoty Smok * 70667 Motocykl Kaia i skuter Zane'a * 70668 Burzowy myśliwiec Jaya * 70669 Wiertło Cole'a * 70670 Klasztor Spinjitzu * 70679 Ultrasmok * 70680 Szkolenie w klasztorze Spinjitzu * 70659 Spinjitzu Kai * 70660 Spinjitzu Jay * 70661 Spinjitzu Zane * 70662 Spinjitzu Cole * 70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu * 70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs. Garmadon Polybagi * 30535 Fire Flight Inne * 853866 Akcesoria z serii NINJAGO® Zestaw 2019 * 853899 Trening kendo Lloyda — kapsuła Kategoria:Zestawy